


Coronation

by sunbeamsandmoonrays



Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Jon and Sansa both have a bit of amnesia, Jon is brooding yet thirsty, Memory Loss, Sansa believes she's Alayne, are they...starting to remember? hmm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/pseuds/sunbeamsandmoonrays
Summary: He couldn’t…shouldn’t be a king. Not when there was hope that one of his true born siblings could be alive.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739740
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 5 of my Alayne drabble series. Enjoy!

In the following days since his victory, Jon noticed the change in Alayne. She became quieter, more withdrawn.

When he had asked her if she was unhappy here, she was quick to reassure him: “No, it’s not… _that_. It’s this place…it almost feels like I’ve been here before.” She had laughed uncomfortably then; her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. “But that’s stupid. Ignore me.” She refused to say anymore on the subject, no matter how many times he gently prodded her.

The days bled into weeks. The keep was repaired and cleaned; evidence of its previous inhabitants literally wiped away. The Northern lords and ladies who weren’t with Jon in his campaign began arriving in droves, and from one of them it was revealed Robb had a will, and Jon was henceforth crowned King in the North.

Jon was still in a daze during the feast of his coronation. He couldn’t… _shouldn’t_ be a king. Not when there was hope that one of his true born siblings could be alive.

A memory came to him unbidden. _Winterfell belongs to my sister Sansa_. Gods. Could she really be out there somewhere? He couldn’t even remember what she looked like…when he tried to picture her face, the only one he saw was Alayne’s.

Disturbed by this realization, Jon hastily took a swig of ale, and it took all his willpower not to let his eyes roam over to the area in the hall where Alayne was sitting. The same area where he used to sit as Ned Stark’s bastard.

And now look at him. Seated at the high table like he had once desperately wished. As a king, no less.

Lady Catelyn’s worst fears had come to fruition. 

Jon made a silent vow then: he would not covet his position; if (when) any of his true born siblings return, he would gladly give up his crown to them.

Without meaning to, his gaze met Alayne’s from across the hall. Even from this distance, he could see how her eyes blazed; eyes that blue should not be able to burn so fiercely, but hers did. How he wished that they were alone right now, that this damned feast would be over.

Alayne seemed to be of a similar mind, because she rose swiftly, said her farewells to the ones seated at her table, and swept out of the hall without a backwards glance his way.

He followed nonetheless.


End file.
